


Too Long to Wait: Hurray

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [30]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellohir is proud of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Hurray

A/N: Ellohir is about 9 months old here.

 

"Hurray!" Frodo clapped with great enthusiasm. Ellohir turned to him with a big smile and smacked his chubby hands together in clumsy imitation.

"Let's do another one," Frodo said. He handed Ellohir a red-painted wooden block. "Go on. Drop it in the bucket."

Ellohir examined the block, his blue eyes wide with concentration. Then he looked at Frodo as if for approval.

"Go on," Frodo said, nodding. He guided Ellohir's hand toward the bucket. Ellohir dropped the block in the bucket.

This time both Frodo and Aragorn erupted into exaggerated applause. Ellohir bounced and flapped his hands, squealing in delight.


End file.
